The present invention generally relates to a system, method and computer instructions for assessing alertness of an operator of an image review system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, method and computer instructions for inputting alertness data; evaluating alertness based on the alertness data; and outputting information based on the evaluation.
Imaging technology is used in medicine to aid diagnosis of ailments. Image review systems, such as Picture Arching and Communicating System (PACS) workstations, display images for that purpose. Operator's of image review stations, such as radiologists, may review many images in connection with making a single diagnosis.
In making a diagnosis, quality assurance is of utmost importance. Certain measures are currently taken to ensure that each diagnosis is based on complete and correct information. For example, images are previewed by technologists to ensure that the images were acquired properly. Further, information systems that store and display images contain integrity checks to ensure that the images and other data have not been altered. Finally, image display devices are calibrated regularly to ensure that display quality meets certain standards.
However, there is currently no system that performs a quality assurance check on the operator of an image review system. Operators of image review systems work in shifts and, in emergency situations, can be requested to view images and make diagnoses at anytime. Working long hours or during abnormal hours can cause fatigue, sleep loss and circadian disruption, which may lead to a decrease in alertness and performance. Without a quality assurance system monitoring the operator of an image review system, performance quality may be sub-standard without being detected. As a result, the quality of healthcare may be degraded and patients may suffer.
Thus, there is a need for a system, method and computer instructions for assessing alertness of an operator of an image review system.